


Peace and quiet

by Redzik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fishing, Fluff, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redzik/pseuds/Redzik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really miss fishing today and this was born.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Peace and quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I really miss fishing today and this was born.

Stiles hummed contently as Derek nuzzled him sleepily. They were sitting on the deck chair placed near the edge of a pier. Before them they had clear view of the lake. From other sides the pier was surrounded by reeds. Only small opening was made at the shore for an entrance. It was quiet, secluded space, to which they both retreated trying to escape their boisterous pack. That, and someone had to catch dinner.

Stiles sat between Derek's legs, back pressed to werewolf's chest and stared lazily at the float moving gently with tiny waves created by light breeze. The day was warm, but not hot. Perfect to just sit by the water cuddling with his hot boyfriend.

“Pay attention,” Derek rumbled quietly.

Stiles blinked his eyes open, not even realizing he closed them and looked at the float. It was moving, jumping up and down slightly. He carefully leaned forward and took a hold of his telescopic rod. What? He was too lazy to deal with more complicated fishing equipment. And Derek banned him from any fishing rods with reels as he managed to completely tangle himself in the line, when he tried to set one up.

When the float submerged itself he smoothly pulled the rod up. A small fish was trashing on the end of the hook and Stiles sighed resignedly.

“Fifth time in a row, seriously,” he grumbled, unhooking the fish and tossing it back into water.

Derek chuckled.

“Laugh it up, all right,” Stiles complained, replacing the half eaten bait. “You won't be laughing, when you won't have something to eat later.”

“You already have four in the net,” the werewolf said. “And you still have plenty of time to catch more. Isaac and Scott will join us later, so no one will walk around starving.”

Stiles hummed, taking a careful swing with a rode and tossed the hook in the water. He maneuvered the float a bit and placed the rod back in the holder. He wiped his hands on the rag and leaned back against Derek. The werewolf pulled him closer and started nuzzling him again.

It was peaceful and quiet again, just the rustling of trees and reed, with occasional splash of water. The sun was warming him from the front, Derek's hot werewolf body from the back. No annoying mosquitoes at that time of the day. Stiles closed his eyes. It was perfect.


End file.
